


Lad & Lass

by sleepy_ry



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen Work, Good Grandparent Poplar | Opal, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Bede and Opal travel to Spikemuth together.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal, Beet | Bede/Mary | Marnie
Kudos: 26





	Lad & Lass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Sword & Shield' nor am I profiting from this.

“Is she a girlfriend or something else? I can’t keep up with these new terms.” 

Opal's lip curls, amused as her ward covers his face. Really, she has no intention to embarrass him on purpose. Marnie’s a lovely lass and she fully intends on making an impression on Spikemuth. Finally, its gym is gaining some traction, landing pretty magazine covers, and having three-page interviews. 

“Have you ever been to Spikemuth?” Bede chances a glance out the window, pales. “Heights…” 

Opal examines his face and removes a wrapped biscuit from her purse. Lad refuses to learn: taking a biscuit and tea prior to flying would settle his stomach. “I’ve been everywhere in the Galar region. Every single leader began somewhere and asked for my help once. Here; eat.”

His ashen face warms. “Yeah, she’s a girlfriend…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am fed with bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
